With Hope There Are Sacrafices
by noirgataki
Summary: It's the gang's sixth year and there are many surprises. With new allies and new relationships Voldermort is no problem, but what if Harry isn't the one he wants anymore? D/OC


IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a test chapter. I had this plot in my mind for a really long time now and I wanted to try it out. Anyway please give me your opinions.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rollings. Catherine, Lance, Morgaine, Philip, and Crystal belongs to me.  
  
  
  
The trees and skies passed by swiftly through the moderate size window of the Hogwarts express. Through out the train the students chattered loudly with their friends to catch up over lost times over the summer. In one part of the train compartments the Gryffindor trio sat as usual together retelling summer tales. On the other side of the train there sat a girl staring wistfully outside the window.  
  
She sat facing away from the door in silence. Her long mane was most unusual for not only was it grown to her knees, but it also had natural white streaks flowing through the sea of her black tresses. Long brunette lashes swept occasionally over her brilliant emerald eyes. Her mouth was slightly parted, and once in a while her light pink tongue would run over her pink lips.  
  
Shifting so now she was sitting on her knees her thigh length suede skirt began to ride up a bit. Her white peasant shirt danced with the wind as it entered the compartment. She sat staring out the window oblivious to everything. Her eyes would glance around sporadically, but would not really look at anything particular. She was in her own world, one where pain and loneliness over-ruled all.  
  
Back again. I won't fail this time. There is too much at stake this time. She thought with a surge of determination.  
  
She sat so use to the silence that when the door burst open she nearly jumped in surprise. Abruptly she swung her body around to meet.gray? A pair of cold gray eyes bore into hers. She allowed her eyes to wonder over the new comer. He had silken white blonde hair that was chaotically disarrayed on his head giving him a boyish charm. Yet there is nothing boyish with the rest of him. The sixteen-year-old adolescence was built healthily from quiddith and other wizarding sports. He wore muggle baggy jeans and an unbuttoned short sleeved gray shirt over a black wife-beater. Her eyes traveled back up to those cold unrevealing eyes.  
  
"You done staring yet? Or do you need to take a picture to last longer for your inspection?" The boy wolfishly asked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Draco, what do you want?" The girl said irritated.  
  
"Want? You know what I want Cat, why hide around these petty questions?" Draco questioned walking up to the girl placing one arm on each side of her, trapping her so there was no escape.  
  
"Get off Draco," Cat whispered threateningly.  
  
"Why should I sweetheart? I kinda like being in this position." Draco teased.  
  
"Really now. well I can think of other positions that would like to get in." She seductively murmured in his ears.  
  
"What .,"  
  
Taking advantage of Draco's shocked state; Cat escaped the imprisonment of his arms. She now sat on the other side of the chair waiting for Draco to snap out of his shock and turn around. When he finally did he said, "Catherine, stop this foolishness. Can't we go back to the way it was in the fifth year? Those late nights by the lake, with no one around, only us to keep each other warm."  
  
With each description Draco inches closer, finally he started to run lightly stroking her cheeks in a continuous motion. Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looks up staring into his now serious eyes she said, "We can't always live in the past Draco. We can only learn from it. What I learnt from ours was that I don't know if I can trust you with my heart."  
  
"Cat I've changed. I know what I did was wrong, and I love-" Draco was cut short by Cat's sharp retort.  
  
"Don't. Don't say you love me. Draco, leave I want to think by myself." Cat left no room for an argument. Draco sighed and trudged out the compartment. Before he left out the door, Draco looked back to the saddened girl by the window.  
  
"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." With that, Draco left and closed the door.  
  
"Sometimes Draco, sorry isn't enough."  
  
Note: I hope you like it so far. The next chapter would be much better and will have more explanation. 


End file.
